overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dyne Woodwonder
Dyne Woodwonder (ダイン・ウッドワンダー) was a Silver ranked adventurer and a druid of the Swords of Darkness. Appearance Dyne had a huge groomed beard covering his mouth and coupled with his bulky body, he looked like a barbarian. He had the faint smell of grass on him, which seemingly came from the pouches on his waist. His eyes were always closed. Personality Dyne is a friendly individual who gives good advice to others when needed. Background Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Dyne and his teammates see Momon and Nabe, who are attempting to procure a job and offer to let both teams work together. However, Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguards.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly, with Dyne and his teammates face off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, Dyne quickly realizes that their fellow companions are no mere adventurers. He looks upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Dyne and his companion advances cautiously but are ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they have no intention to start a fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey During their stay in Carne Village, he and his teammates are introduced to the Wise King of the Forest which Momon tamed.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest After completing the request, Dyne and his teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Dyne is killed at the hands of Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel as he attempts to buy time for Ninya and Nfirea to escape. Dyne along with Peter and Lukrut are then turned into zombies and are later killed by Momon to free them of their fate.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death Abilities and Powers Dyne was a druid and he used healing spells, nature manipulation magic and was knowledgeable about herbs. Active *'Light Healing': A 1st Tier Healing spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. *'Twine Plant': Summons vines from the ground to entangle targeted opponents, immobilizing them. Main Equipment * Hard Leather Armor: Dyne's armor in the Web Novel, made of additional layers of leather. * Mace: Dyne's main weapon. Relationships Momon Dyne admires and respects Momon for his strength and even refers to him as master Momon. Peter Mauk Peter is the leader of the Swords of Darkness, the group which he belong and one of his close friends. Lukrut Volve While the two were comrades, Dyne tend to consider himself to be superior to Lukrut. Ninya Dyne is close friend with Ninya and encourage her not to be embarrassed when her dream to find the swords of darkness which their group was named after and continue follow her dream. Trivia * In the Manga, Dyne asked Momon to take off his helmet to see his face in front of them because they are working together.Overlord Manga Volume 02 Chapter 5: Adventurers Quotes * (To Nfirea Bareare about Momon): "Women instinctively flock to men of strength, no matter there looks, its a fact of life my friend." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Dyne Woodwonder Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Druids Category:Magic Casters Category:Adventurers Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom